mithiliafandomcom-20200215-history
Tecan
Leader of the Olopec war clan during the unification of Pirisk, Tecan was the man responsible for bringing together the divided Pirisk nation by advocating for the construction of a capital city for their new nation. He would introduce a number of new reforms and ideas which revolved around sedentary practices rather than their traditional raiding ones. These changes were very successful and shaped the young Pirisk nation while elevating Tecan's own standing among the Piriskin people but faced opposition the entire way by the other clan and tribe leaders. Even as they adopted agricultural practices and became more sedentary as a whole, they continued to raid and conquer their neighbors but many felt that they were moving away from their sacred traditions. After constructing Magastara, Tecan pushed for the utilization of the vast lands that surrounded their capital for farming to be able to support their large and now centralized population. The other leaders continued to roam the Torso region while most of their women and children resided in the new capital so that they could raid and conquer more efficiently but were highly dependent on Magastara for food and supplies as their armies grew and could not survive on pillaged goods alone. Death It was not long until Tecan publicly declared that there was no need to continue their raiding as they had become self sustainable and controlled the majority of the Torso region. The majority of the other leaders protested this and a civil war between the different tribes was inevitable but Tecan felt that he had enough support and challenged the leaders to a fight to decide who would lead Pirisk. This combative challenge was a tradition among many of the war tribes even before their unification and was often used to solve issues between individuals in their society. The contest would be the leaders who supported him versus the leaders who wanted to continue with their traditional ways of war in a fight to the death and the victors would lead the nation as they saw fit. As they entered the square where the city looked on, none of the tribe leaders joined Tecan as they all lined up shoulder to shoulder facing the lone King of Pirisk. Those he believed would join him instead decided not to fight and so Tecan faced six of the fiercest warriors of Pirisk and even all of Magnamia. The fight was not a quick one, and even though Tecan was not known to be much more skilled than any of the six tribe leaders he faced, he fought with a ferocity and ability none of his foes had ever seen before. Tecan had been quick to cut down two of his foes that believed the fight to be over before it began and then another soon after all before being touched by a blade. The last three leaders were uncoordinated in their attacks and Tecan was able to ward off each of their offensives one at a time until they began to strike in unison and attempt to take him from multiple sides. Fatigue began to wear Tecan down and the cuts and slices all over his body began to add up. Before, each strike he had taken went unnoticed as his adrenaline soared unlike his opponents for a time wavered at the possibility of defeat to this skilled warrior. But as his energy declined and his blood began to stream, their attacks became more frequent and harder to defend. In a counter he sliced the stomach of one of the leaders open and as one leader hesitated as his focus shifted the guts spilling from the others belly, Tecan lunged in for a powerful attack. But Tecan’s fatigue caused him to miss his target and instead of puncturing his foe through the center of his chest pierced his shoulder instead and as he attempted to remove the blade his foe was able to land a stab to his abdomen while the other took the opportunity to slash his backside. In agony Tecan shrieked and in one movement, instead of pulling the blade from his foes shoulder, lifted it upwards through his collar bone and nearly dismembering the man who fell to the ground in agony. Tecan spun around quickly to be met with another attack from the last tribe leader standing. The two traded blows for a short but fierce period after but the wound in Tecan’s abdomen was spewing blood at a rate that he could not survive much longer. He knew his end had come but would not lie down and so he charged his foe with all his remaining might. Though no one else could see or tell it, Tecan charged with a feigned attack, leaving his wound exposed and easy to strike so that his foe would end it in a valiant form. In a quick strike he did just that and Tecan, the first king of Pirisk had been slain in gladiatorial combat. The lone survivor was a soft spoken leader of the Rokatu clan; Daccine, who would take control of Pirisk with brutality and change it like Tecan but in a far more aggressive way. Legacy Even with the opposition he faced and his defeat at the hands of Daccine and the others, Tecan had legitimized the Pirisk nation as a unified one that stood among the major nations of that time. Without his reforms, the war tribes may have remained unified only in name and not in purpose. After being defeated, his tribe and all those that supported him, would be exiled from Pirisk, including his son Cestan. Cestan and his people would go on to form the Tecani clan in the southeasten Torso where they would unite with one of the independent tribes; the Gamunee, and begin a conquest to create and establish a nation as his father had envisioned for Pirisk. They would conquer as far north as the Mid-Land Cape where they would settle until their downfall at the hands of Pirisk during the Period of Destruction.